neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
RED/Super Dimension
RED is a young, cheerful girl on a quest to find "wives" for herself. IF happens to encounter her by chance and RED labels IF as her first "wifey". Through the RED events DLC she can be made as a playable character. Profile Appearance RED is a young girl with a short stature and childlike physique. Despite her physique, she is well-endowed. She has a very fair skin color and black eyes. She has bright red hair with some of it from the left side of head worn in a fashion similar to a side of a ribbon, held by a black ribbon with yellow beads on the end. She has white highlights on her bangs on the right side and on the end of the tied hair on the left side. Overall, RED's clothing fashion consists of something similar to Chinese attires. She wears a dark grey and black, collared, sleeveless vest with gold trimming and red stitching. On the top back of her vest is a red circular-like logo. On her chest is a golden trimmed, light blue Magatama. A smaller version of the Magatama is also behind the bottom of the back of her vest. She wears a red detached sleeves with cherry blossom flower patterns and has a black. On the top of her sleeves are black frills, and at the near bottom end are golden five-petaled patterns with golden linings at the top and bottom of the patterns. A scaly, golden Chinese dragon with red eyes is wrapped once around her belly area. She wear a golden trimmed, red skirt designed like it's separated into five large petal-shaped sections. The skirt contains cherry blossom flower patterns similar to her sleeves. She also wears black tight shorts with red linings at the bottom. She wears red, textile ankle cuffs with cherry blossom flower patters similar to her sleeves and skirt. She wears short black socks that only reach through her ankle cuffs. On her feet are red getas with light brown wooden bases and a Magatama, similar to the ones on her chest, on the straps on each side. Personality Always hunting for wives, RED is a cheery, enthusiastic, yet childish girl. Shown through her disposition towards IF, she is determined to impress her claimed wives, especially her "Wifey Number 1," and will do daring things to do so, including rounding up monsters for her "wifey" to fight "for her heart's content." She has no sense of danger or at least chooses to ignore it, which can be seen through her going through a ropeway and a factory conveyor belt. She even considers going on top of a monster to "stay loyal to her wifey." Her wife-hunting antics are revealed to have came from the various games she plays. Relationships Main Article: RED/Super Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Gameplay Main Article: RED/Super Dimension/Gameplay Equipment Skills Videos |-|HDN Skills= |-|HDN Events 1= |-|HDN Events 2= Quotes Main Article: RED/Super Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:RED Category:DLC Characters Category:Super Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Characters